As this kind of vehicle seat, there is known a vehicle seat which includes a seat cushion, a seat back and a headrest (see JP-A-2009-291599). In this vehicle seat, the seat back is erected from a rear portion of the seat cushion and the headrest is provided on an upper portion of the seat back. Further, a pair of headrest stays is protrudingly arranged on a lower portion of the headrest. Each of the pair of headrest stays is a rod-shaped metal member corresponding to the separate member of the present disclosure. Further, the seat back includes a seat frame, a seat pad and a seat cover. The seat frame is a frame body which has a substantially arch shape, as seen in a front view. A pair of cylindrical holders is attached to the upper side of the seat frame and the headrest stays can be inserted into the holders. Further, the seat pad is a member which forms a seat external shape and resiliently supports an occupant. The seat pad is provided on the seating side of the seat frame. Further, the seat cover is a bag-like surface material to cover the seat pad and the seat frame. In the related art, the seat pad is arranged on the seating side of the seat frame, and then, the seat frame and the seat pad are covered with the seat cover. Then, the headrest can be placed on the upper portion of the seat back by inserting the corresponding headrest stay into each holder provided to the seat frame.
In the seat configuration described above, each headrest stay corresponding to the separate member may protrude from a lower end of the holder and be placed within the frame shape of the seat frame. Further, in the related art, the seat pad is arranged on the seating side of the seat frame but is not arranged on the rear side of the seat frame. Therefore, for example, when an occupant presses the seat back from the rear side, the occupant often feels a discomfort such as a sense of foreign matter by being in contact with the headrest stay via the seat cover.